Henry Weasley-MacMillan
Henry Weasley-MacMillan is a Hufflepuff and the husband of Fred Weasley-Macmillan II. He is an author and writer, who thinks there is a difference between those professions. He has two children and a brother. Relationships Fred Weasley Henry had a crush on Fred throughout Hogwarts, but found it easy to contain and ignore. He had a crush on most people those days, after all. He knew most people just saw him as Donovan's annoying gay brother and didn't expect Fred to ever look at him that way. And it seemed like Fred didn't, until Henry mentioned that long ago crush. The mention led to awkward blushing at French restaurants Fred showed off his romantic side on Valentine's Day, planning a homemade dinner to show off to Henry. He also wrote his first book, about a dashing pirate captain named Fred. Crime date The whole Davis fiasco put a strain on Henry and Fred's budding relationship. When Henry casually said of course Davis should go to jail, Fred got very upset. But, of course, since Fred is actually good at dealing with his feelings, by that evening they had sorted through the situation. Their first fight, complete with make-up grocery store puns and becoming officially exclusive! A few weeks later, Henry also probably accidentally definitely told Fred that he loved him for the first time because of a pun. Which then led to shower sex and pizza and avoiding the issue for a bit. Henry never considered himself a kinky person before he got involved with Fred. In fact, about a month later, speed-writing porn while Fred got Thai in order to justify future blowjobs was, at one point, the kinkiest thing Henry had ever done. How to Flirt: Puns Book plot & hard ons Fred Should Have an Advice Column, Or Henry Needs a New Joke Shopping date mention Valentine's Day mention Donovan Macmillan Henry and Donovan are close in age, so before Hogwarts they played as children quite freely. Henry considered his brother his best friend. But as they grew older, and as Henry's insecurities played out in him playing up his expected flamboyant side, Donovan reacted negatively and lashed out in return. Donovan bullied Henry anytime they crossed paths from Henry's second to sixth year. Donovan's struggle with mental illness had the side effect of him rethinking how he viewed many things in the world, including his brother. Witnessing his brother's vulnerability allowed Henry to see Donovan as more than a traitor and a bully. It took a lot of time, but they've gotten to the point now where they can joke about Donovan being the worst brother ever and it not hurting. Career Henry is a professional author, having by the time he has grown children written over a dozen books, too many short stories, and even a play. When he was getting started, Henry wrote regular columns and did freelance copy-editing. He had a weekly "how to write" column, a twice-monthly advice column, and around five other articles a month. Henry's short stories tended toward robotic themes, about inventing a better world and self. The Silence of War Henry's first novel was called The Silence of War. ''He worked on it for four years before sending it out to agents, a process that took almost another year before he found someone to work with. His first novel has always had a special spot in his heart: it was the only one he produced completely on his own, and the ache in it is something he's never quite been able to reproduce, ever since his personal life settled down so much. Plot ''The Silence of War is set in the distant future, after the human race has expanded to multiple planets and star systems. In fact, the population expanded too quickly and more worlds than can be supported were settled. Settlements are being abandoned, financing is falling through, and as of right now it doesn't look good. Except, the government's finally figured out a way to save the human race: cut their losses and focus just on those settlements that are doing well, that are close to the core group of planets, and that can be reasonably expected to become independent within five to ten years. How are they cutting their losses? Not just by cutting ties to the other settled planets and letting them do their own thing, but by purposefully exterminating the populations that can supposedly no longer be supported. When Blake Dethare first heard these rumors, he didn't believe them. He couldn't. His own father was the governor of Settlement Alpha-Kay on one of the outermost planets and despite what the core government thought, the settlement was doing well. They were behind schedule, but best laid plans didn't hold up to actual survival needs. Blake couldn't believe the government could so easily consider killing hundreds of thousands of people just because they weren't "progressing fast enough." But when the forces from the core planets arrived and Blake saw his own father murdered, it was hard to ignore the truth. Soon, Blake, along with a reluctant soldier from the Core and her warrior droid, is dodging government agents as best as he can in order to warn the other settlements of the truth and hopefully fight back. (Spoiler alerts: Blake and the droid do it. Also, by the end of the novel everything's mostly wrapped up: Blake and his cohorts have found a good group of people to bunker down with and the government seems to have backed off. SEEMS TO HAVE! Henry left it open in case he was able to write a sequel, but wrapped it up nicely enough so that if needed it could be a standalone.) Accounts & PBs * bestdamngay, early Hogwarts, portrayed by Chris Colfer * daringto_be, later Hogwarts, portrayed by Chris Colfer * queeringurscifi, twenties, portrayed by Daniel Bruhl * thegayestdad, forties, portrayed by Jim Carrey Category:Character Category:Generation One